


The Lady of Winterfell

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: The events of episode 6 play out differently. Jon remembers who his Queen is, and together they go North to ensure that the Lady of Winterfell also remembers.





	The Lady of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanyKinkFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyKinkFic/gifts), [King_Maegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Maegor/gifts).



> Threadbare plot. Blame Targlover for making me want to write some more sub Sansa fics.
> 
> Also for DanyKinkFic, who has been writing Dark Dany dom stories far longer and far better than I ever could

 

**Jon Snow**

 

Jon rode behind his Queen as Drogon carried them North. They were heading back to Winterfell, to see Sansa Stark and claim her fealty. Jon knew that as Warden of the North, the choice belonged to him, but Daenerys had insisted on seeing Sansa kneel in front of her.

 

His Dragon Queen was fierce and what she wanted, she would get.

 

After the burning of Kings Landing, Jon had been been faced with a choice. Tyrion had wanted him to kill the woman he loved in order to save the realm. However Jon did not do it.

 

He had met her in the throne room, pressed his lips to hers and then he had been consumed by her. Caught up in her beauty and fire and heat and that was when Jon surrendered.

 

He kissed her and kissed her until she stripped him off his breeches, then she pushed him onto his back and quickly straddled him, taking him inside of her warm wet cunt. Jon remembered looking up into her purple eyes, those eyes were wild with madness and lust and Jon found himself lost in them.

 

She rode him fiercely, using him as a tool for her own pleasure. She rode him like she would ride her horse, taking him like the conquering Dragon Queen that she was and Jon could not have been happier. He had given her his seed and she kissed him ferociously for it, and from then on, he was hers.

 

After they had finished in the throne room, Jon had returned to get Tyrion, dragging him to the throne room to kneel before his rightful Queen. Jon had stood impassively to her side as they both listened to Tyrion’s pathetic begging. Then once Daenerys had grown bored of him, she had given him a quick nod, and Jon swiftly drew Longclaw, and took Tyrion Lannisters head.

 

The rest of the Northmen in Kings Landing quickly knelt once they saw him by her side. The only Northerner left to deal with was Sansa.

 

Jon could see Winterfell below them as Drogon began to descend, the dragon roared angrily before landing outside of the main gates. Jon dismounted first, with one hand on Longclaw before walking in front of his Queen.

 

The gates quickly swung open and they entered the main courtyard. Winterfell was still being repaired, but Jon could see that the men had stopped their work to look at their arrival. Sansa quickly walked down from the walkways to stand opposite them.

 

“Your grace,” she said immediately. “We did not expect you,”

 

“No, I wanted my arrival to be a surprise,” Dany said as she stepped closer towards Sansa.

 

“Let us talk in the Godswood, or somewhere more private,” Jon announced. He and Dany had discussed this earlier, and she had let him know what she expected of him. Sansa looked at him curiously before she slowly nodded.

 

“Fetch us some blankets as well,” Jon added. Sansa gave him another weird look but she listened to his instructions nevertheless.

 

The trio slowly headed towards the Godswood and Jon ordered all of the Stark guards to stay well clear of the area as they did not want to be overheard.

 

Once they were inside, Jon headed straight towards the heart tree and laid out the blankets in front, exactly like Daenerys ordered. Once he was finished his tasks, he turned to Dany, who gave him a small nod, letting him know that he had done his job. She clutched her small bag to her side, containing all of the items she would need today.

 

“I am here to see you bend the knee to your rightful Queen,” Daenerys said firmly.

 

“Rightful Queen? After what you did in Kings Landing? You will never be the rightful Queen,” Sansa spat and Jon heard Drogon roar in the distance.

 

“I am the Queen by rights. I have the largest armies in the land and no one left is foolish enough to challenge me. Bend the knee and join me, or refuse and die,”

 

Sansa looked at Dany before turning to look at him

 

“Jon, how can you support this? Don’t you know what is right?” Sansa asked and Jon shook his head.

 

“I know who my Queen is, and I know who you should be kneeling to,” Jon said firmly, his loyalty unwavering. Sansa’s looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes but Jon did not flinch.

 

“Bend the knee or stand and watch as I raze your precious Winterfell to the ground,” Dany said in a bored tone. She was right, people did not get a choice. It was the Dragon’s way, or none.

 

Sansa continued at both of them, flicking from him to Dany.

 

“Where is Lord Tyrion, what does your hand think of this?”

 

“Tyrion is dead, beheaded by your cousin over there,” Daenerys said in a bored voice. Then Jon stepped forward, he saw Dany glance at him sharply as he broke their plan but he knew that this was right.

 

He walked over to Sansa and gently put a hand on her shoulder and pressing down, and slowly Sansa fell to her knees. Soft and submissive, just as he thought.

 

“Daenerys of House Targaryen, you are my Queen,” Sansa said softly as she looked up at Dany.

 

Jon turned to look at Dany and he saw her eyes were wild at what he had done. When he returned to her side, she struck him hard across the face, scarily hard for such a small woman but then she leaned up to whisper in ear.

 

“That slap was for your disobedience,” Dany said sharply and Jon nodded accepting his punishment. “But as a reward, later, you can have her arse,”

 

Jon smiled foolishly as Dany leaned away from him. She began to undo the thick red coat on her shoulders as Sansa began to rise.

 

“What are you doing?” Dany asked sharply and Sansa froze. “Did I say you could move?” Dany hissed and Sansa shook her head before slowly sinking back to her knees.

 

“Your grace, I thought we were finished,” Sansa began but Dany cut her off

 

“When I am finished with you, I will let you know, until then you will remain on your knees,” she said sharply. Again Sansa obediently nodded. Dany continued to undress before turning to look at him.

 

“You too bastard,” Dany said and Jon growled before beginning to undress. Whenever she called him a bastard, that only meant one thing.

 

Daenerys wanted him to fuck her silly.

 

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked as Daenerys stripped naked before her. His Queen was truly beautiful. Her long silver dresses fell to the tops of her breasts, just above her hard nipples. She had a perfect figure with lovely legs and a small patch of silver curls above her cunt.

 

“I am going to fuck Jon,” Daenerys said bluntly as she tossed Jon her bag. Jon quickly rummaged inside and pulled out the rope. He gave it a quick snap and Dany flashed him a lusty look. Then he crossed to Sansa who looked at him pleadingly.  “You are going to watch,”

 

“Don’t resist,” Jon said simply as he tied her arms together behind her back. Then he picked her up, and sat her against the heart tree with the blankets in front of her.

 

**Daenerys Targaryen**

 

Dany watched as Jon carefully maneuvered Sansa Stark, as she expected, the Stark slut could barely keep her eyes of his cock.

 

“On your back,” Dany commanded as Jon eagerly lay down on the blanket, his cock hard against his stomach. The tip weeping slightly, she had denied him any release for the past few days, just to build up to this.

 

Then Daenerys straddled him, lined him up with her cunt and sunk down, nice and slow. They both gasped at the connection and Dany gave him a wicked smile before looking at Sansa who was opposite her, stuck against the tree.

 

Dany slowly began to rock back and forth on Jon’s cock, savouring the feeling of being full. Then she started to address Sansa

 

“You see Sansa, there is a very clear order to my world,” Dany said as she rocked back and forth on his cock. “I am at the top, I am a saviour, a liberator, a conqueror, a Dragon,”

 

Dany began to slowly lift herself up before falling down again, her pace was maddeningly slow and then she looked at Jon.

 

“You are my brother’s son, but only half a dragon, your blood is tainted,” Dany said as she looked down at him. Her voice was dripping with contempt, but Jon could see it for the lust that it was. Her words would have hurt, but her cunt was too warm, too tight and too wet for him to complain. He was learning, he was embracing her and that made Dany happier than anything else in the world.

 

The grinding of her hips became more purposeful as she continued to speak.

 

“You’re even less than that aren’t you Sansa? You’re nothing, you’re common. You’re _ordinary_ ,” Dany spat as she began to increase her pace. “Everything you have gotten in your life, was handed to you. Do you know how I got rich Lady Sansa? I sacked cities, I walked through their gates and tore out their nobles, root and stem. Everything I have, I have taken with _fire and blood_ ,”  Dany spat and Sansa kept looking at her fearfully.

 

She could feel Jon’s cock beginning to pulse and she slowed down immediately, it would not do for him to spill his seed, not just yet.

 

“I lost armies and I lost friends saving you from the White Walkers, and you could never thank me, and I know why. You are _jealous_ ,” Dany said as she slowly started to move her hips in a slow deliberate circles. Jon’s cock was truly stretching her, touching parts of her cunt that no man had ever touched before.

 

“You are jealous because I am more powerful than you, jealous because I am more beautiful than you and most importantly, you are jealous because of I have him, and you never will,” Dany said and she saw Sansa blush a crimson red.

 

“You think I don’t know you want to fuck him?” Dany asked in a mocking tone. “All of your scheming, all of your planning, it was all a ploy to break us apart so you could have him for yourself,”

 

Sansa was wordless, as she continued to a crimson blush and Dany smiled.

 

“Watch this,” Dany said as she lifted herself up. She shook Jon’s cock back and forth to draw her eyes to it.

 

“This is mine. His seed is mine. **He** is mine,” Dany said fiercely and possessively. She sunk down on him quickly as she began to ride. She rode him wildly for a few moments, her breasts flying in the air in front of Sansa before she slowly stopped herself.

 

“Up,” she said to Jon as she climbed off him. She got onto her front, still facing Sansa as she presented her ass and cunt to Jon. She propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Sansa’s face contort in jealousy.

 

She moaned loudly as Jon entered her dripping cunt. Jon quickly began to thrust into her, she had never allowed him to fuck her like this, she was always on top, taking her pleasure from him.

 

So this was different, Jon was taking out his frustrations on her cunt, giving back all the shit she had given him. It had been so long since she had allowed him to spill his seed, and now he was taking the opportunity she was giving him. He reached over to grab one of her breasts and he began to tweak and pull her nipple and Dany moaned in pleasure.

 

She was putting on a show for Sansa, moaning loudly. Sounding no better than a cheap whore.

 

“That’s it bastard, fuck me fuck fuck me,” Dany chanted as she hung her head and closed her eyes in pleasure. He slapped her ass cheek so hard it threw off the rhythm of her breathing. It was so good that Dany had almost forgotten that Sansa was there.

 

That was until Jon grabbed her by her silver braids and pulled her head back so she locked eyes with her once again. Dany realised that Jon was liking it just as much as she was.

 

“Oh gods Sansa, he’s so deep in my cunt,” Dany moaned. Jon had one hand on her hip, with the other in her hair. She was completely under his control, no more than a broodmare. No more than a cunt for him to fill.

 

Sansa’s mouth was agape, perhaps she wanted to touch herself, but she couldn’t. Instead Dany lifted up her hand and held it to her face. Then she traced her lips with her finger, before slowly pushing it inside.

 

Sansa sucked on her finger greedily, almost as if sucking on it would give her life itself. She felt Sansa’s tongue wrap around her finger and her cunt twitched in pleasure.

 

"That's it bastard, fuck me in your precious Godswood, right before your heart tree Breed your auntie," Dany commanded

 

She could feel Jon increase his pace and soon he was filling her with his seed. Burst after burst after burst. She counted at least 10. Her own cunt pulsed and throbbed, drinking in everything that Jon spilled in her. She prayed his seed would take root, this man needed a child and she would give him one.

 

As soon as Jon released his grip, Dany sprang forward. She grabbed Sansa’s face in both hands and kissed her, not with the love she shared for Jon, but in the way she saw fit for her. As a submissive, a servant.

 

When Dany pulled away, Sansa’s eyes were wide with lust, her mouth agape, and Dany knew that she had her.

 

“Untie her,” Dany said softly towards Jon and he quickly went to work. “Strip,”

 

Sansa swiftly stripped herself as Dany propped herself up against the tree. Sansa was a pretty woman no doubt. Her breasts were larger than Dany’s own and her nipples were pink whilst Dany’s was dark. Then her eyes moved lower to her cunt, Sansa had a small patch of red hair above her glistening cunt. Her lips were puffy and swollen and Dany could already smell her.

 

“On your knees,” Dany said as she opened her legs and again Sansa listened. She looked up at Jon, his cock still hard and glistening with their juices. “Wait, clean his cock,”

 

Jon moved into position and tapped his cock on Sansa’s lips. Sansa slowly opened her mouth and took him in nice and deep. Jon closed his eyes in pleasure.

 

“Fuck her throat Jon,” Dany commanded and he listened. He forced his cock deeper into her before fucking her mouth roughly and Dany laughed at the noises Sansa made. Glug glug glug glug

 

“That enough Jon,” she said and Jon quickly pulled away, leaving a long line of spit trailing along his cock. Sansa tried to wipe her face but Dany quickly stopped her, she looked better like this.

 

“Now clean your Queen,” Jon ordered as he forced her head down. Dany smiled at him, he was learning fast. Dany gently spread the lips of her cunt so some of Jon’s seed could trickle out.

 

“What’s the matter Lady Sansa?” she asked. “This is a chance to taste his seed,”

 

Dany slowly scooped out a glob of his seed and then held it to her lips. Sansa slowly opened her mouth and sucked. She sucked wantonly and greedily and soon her finger was spotless.

 

“Good girl,” Dany said softly. “Now the rest of it,”

 

Sansa leaned forward and stuck her tongue out tentatively. She was not very good at this, certainly nowhere as talented as her handmaidens had been however she quickly motioned Jon over to her. Jon smiled and presented her his cock, and Dany swallowed it in one fluid motion.

 

She looked up at him, into his purple grey eyes as she slowly worshiped his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head before plunging downwards to take his shaft in his mouth. Then she began to play with his balls whilst stroking his shaft. Jon gave a soft content sigh and she let him rest his hand in her hair.

 

She often didn’t indulge him like this, however she needed to let him know that she did love him. She closed her eyes as she continued to make love with his cock. Flattening her tounge and swirling it all around his cock

  
“Lick it out!” Jon commanded Sansa and her eyes snapped open. Jon was leering down at her as he used one foot to push her head into her cunt. “Lick it!”

 

Dany smiled at him lovingly and Jon blushed like a maiden.

 

“That’s enough,” Dany said softly as she pushed Sansa away. “You are shit at eating cunt,”

 

“I’m sorry your grace, please forgive me,” Sansa immediately.

 

“Stay on your knees,” Dany said as she slowly stood up. Jon quickly passed her the bag and Dany reached inside to pull out the second contraption. It was a false cock, something they had found in the Red Keep inside Cersei Lannister’s chambers. Dany shuddered to think what the false Queen had been doing with it, perhaps her brother liked to be pegged.

 

Regardless, it was hers to use now.

 

“Your grace, do you mean?” Sansa said as she looked at the toy and Dany nodded

 

“Yes I do,” Dany said softly. “Kiss me,”

 

Sansa looked at her uncertaintly but eventually she leaned forward and their lips met. Dany guided her into a deep slow kiss as she stroked her hair.

 

“You’re going to be a good girl for me aren’t you,” Dany asked as she pulled away and Sansa nodded. Then Dany moved behind her, she spotted Jon over by the heart tree, lazily stroking his cock. She traced her fingers along the outside of Sansa’s dripping wet cunt before slowly pushing it inside. Sansa was hot and wet and Dany was surprised by how much she wanted it.

 

She traced the outline of her clit, before swiftly sticking her finger in Sansa’s ass. Sansa yelped sharply and Dany smiled, Jon would have his fun with her later.

 

“Has a girl ever licked you down there?” Dany asked and she saw Sansa shake her head. “A pity,”

 

Then Dany moved forward, and stuck her face in Sansa’s cunt. Her tongue moved fast and with precision. She listened to Sansa’s little moans of pleasure and stored them away for her later. Dany’s own hands went down to her cunt, idly playing with her clit.

 

She found a weakness in Sansa and she probed at it. Flattening her tongue before moving away. Within moments she had Sansa mewling and moaning and soon Sansa screamed in pleasure.

 

“That is how you pleasure a woman,” Dany said sharply as she reached for the false cock and strapped it to her waist.

 

“Thank you your grace,” Sansa murmured as she recovered from her high. Dany lined herself up, and then slid in, causing Sansa to moan sharply.

 

Then she looked up at Jon who was playing with his cock, Dany snapped her fingers and pointed at Sansa’s head and Jon understood the message. Sansa’s moans were quickly muffled as they double teamed her.

 

Dany did not get any pleasure from this, instead it was about power. It was about putting the bitch of Winterfell in her place. It was about getting vengeance for how poorly she had been treated by these people.

 

Dany began to thrust her hips quickly, she struggled to get into rhythm. Jon had made it seem so easy earlier. She locked eyes with him at that moment and she gave him an evil grin.

 

Dany began to slap Sansa’s ass as Jon began to fuck her face. They soon built up a rhythm. Whenever Jon’s balls hit her chin, Dany would land a stroke on her ass and soon, Sansa’s ass was as red as her hair.

 

Soon Dany began to get the hang of it, she pushed down on Sansa’s back and let gravity do the work and she was able to get into a rhythm. She ran her nails along Sansa’s back before reaching around to play with her clit. Rubbing Sansa’s nub at a furious pace.

 

Then Jon pulled his cock out of her mouth as Sansa’s moans filled the air

  
“Your grace!” she chanted as she began to bounce back on her cock, clearly chasing her own pleasure.

 

“Who owns this cunt?” Dany asked as she watched the whore fuck herself.

 

“You do!”

 

“Who is your Queen?”

 

“You are!” Sansa chanted before she screamed in pleasure. Her orgasm and her submission washed over body like a wave and Sansa slumped to the blanket when she was finished. Dany slowly pulled out of her before removing her cock and throwing it to one side.

 

“Lady Sansa,”  Dany said softly as she moved next to Jon beside the heart tree. Sansa slowly looked up at them both, her blue eyes glazed with pleasure.

 

“Before we finish here, you have one more hole,” Dany said softly as she lazily began to play with her cunt. “Jon will have your arse before we are finished,”

 

Sansa nodded slowly before she stretched. She had not moved from her hands and knees, which was her proper position.

 

Then Dany turned to Jon. “Go on my love, take her,” she whispered. Jon smiled, pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before standing up

 

**Jon Snow**

 

Jon smiled eagerly as he lined himself up behind Sansa. Her puckered hole winking at him invitingly. This had been the final step of their plan, to humiliate Sansa and bend her to their will completely.

 

Jon looked up at Dany who was resting against the heart tree. She was ever so beautiful and Jon was glad that she was his Queen. His cock was already wet from Sansa’s mouth and so he gently pushed it against her puckered hole. Sansa gasped as he slowly pushed himself into her.

 

Her arse was warm and so so tight and Jon was forced to go slowly.

 

“Gently Jon, we don’t want to break her, not yet anyway” Dany said softly as she stroked her hair. Sansa had her head in Dany’s lap. “Do you like how that feels Sansa? Having your brother filling your ass?”

 

“Yes, thank you your grace,” Sansa said as he buried himself completely to the hilt. He slowly began to thrust as Dany whispered into Sansa’s ear. Sansa reached down between her legs to play with her clit and Jon took this as a signal to go faster.

 

“Oh Jon,” Sansa moaned as he went faster and faster. “It feels so good, to have you in me,”

 

Jon smiled as he fucked her. For years she had treated him horribly, as if he was nothing. Now he was having his revenge. He was fucking her in the sacred Godswood of Winterfell, where their father used to sit and think.

 

Her arse was still red from when Dany had spanked it earlier and Jon decided to add some handprints of his own. He smacked each cheek twice, and Sansa cried out sharply each time. Then he tugged at her fleshy cheeks, pulling them apart so he could see his cock dissapear into her forbidden hole

 

He thought of Lady Catelyn then, her horrible mother that hated him her entire life. What would she think if she could see her daughter now? On her hands and knees, crying out as Jon filled her with his bastard cock.

 

Jon could imagine the rage on her face and that spurred him on.

 

“Do you like my cock?” Jon grunted

 

“I love it,” Sansa admitted. “It is so big and thick,”

 

“What would your mother say?” Jon asked and he felt Sansa’s ass flutter around him.

 

“Oh gods Jon, she would be ashamed,” Sansa moaned. Jon grabbed hold of her hair, her lovely auburn hair of house Tully. Now they were in his bastard hands. He used it to pull her back to her, like she was nothing more than a broodmare, not the wardness of the North.

 

“Would you stop fucking him?” Dany asked and Sansa shook her head. “Good girl,”

 

“Thank you your grace,” Sansa said dreamily and Dany looked at him

 

“Go on Jon, ream her arse, so hard she can’t walk for days,” Dany commanded and Jon smiled before obeying his rightful Queen.

 

He pushed Sansa down so she was prone against the blanket and then he began to thrust downwards. Sansa was helpless beneath him as Jon began to pound into her arse.

 

Sansa screamed and moaned beneath him as Jon filled her with his cock. Over and over again. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the Godswood. Then he looked up at Dany, her purple eyes were wide with lust as she spread her legs to play with her cunt. 

 

“Use that slut, split her in half,” was all she commanded and Jon grunted. He lowered himself further and bit Sansa’s shoulder as he fucked her arse over and over again. Soon he could feel the familiar boiling feeling in his balls and he looked up at Dany again.

 

“Fill her,” she commanded and Jon did just that. With one more final thrust Jon held himself deep in Sansa’s ass. Howling out as his toes curled as he filled her with his seed He counted three strong bursts but he held himself in there until his cock shrivelled and shrunk.

 

He rolled away and inspected his handiwork, her arsehole was gaping and Jon smiled.

 

“Get dressed,” Dany commanded as she quickly threw Sansa’s dress towards her. “I want you to call the Northern Lords and tell them that you have submitted to the Iron Throne. I want you to do that with your face smelling like my cunt and Jon’s seed dripping out of your arse,”

 

Sansa blushed and that was when Jon noticed that her face was shining with Dany’s wetness. Her hair was a mess after he had tugged it and pulled it and Jon regretted not spilling his seed on her face, completing her whoreish look.

 

“Do you have any problems with that?” Dany asked sharply and Sansa shook her head

 

“No your grace, I am yours to command,” Sansa said as she accepted her humiliation.

 

“Good girl,”

 

“Will you stay the night?” Sansa asked in a small voice. “I have so much to learn and I would love to learn to please my Queen,”

 

Dany looked down at her before nodding slowly.

 

“We will spend the night, but soon we must head to Dorne. Arianne Martell awaits,”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I'll probably upload my other story either today or tommorow. I've made some changes to it, it should be better


End file.
